


Don G and his Gypsy Rose

by Fearcrow



Category: Echotale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Echotale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Aster is not amused by a head in his freezer, Blood, Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, G can be a dick but also a sweetheart, Gaster Papyrus (Undertale), Gaster Sans (Undertale), Implied Abortion, Killing, Mercy Killing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prohibition, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Violence, death of a don, i love the fluff, implied sex, lots of blood all covering you, many not legal things because don Knox is a dick, mentions of human sex trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearcrow/pseuds/Fearcrow
Summary: The current Don of the humans has to go and to do that he has to gain the mans trust. But that's hard to do when the Don doesn't leave his house. But he meets you; and finds out you could be a game changer.





	1. The meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Once more another story. But this time it's the Gaster bros GPapy and GSans. To be clear Gpapy goes by Aster in this and G just goes by G. Aster is not a soulmate to Gypsy. This will focus more on G and Gypsy's eventual bond. So please enjoy. I plan on writing more stories for each AU that I so dearly love.

Missions, they were always so boring to you. Go in, evaluate, investigate, and strike if needed. More times than not you had to strike. And when you did you were quick, efficient, and got the job done. 

You worked for Don Knox; a ruthless mob boss that got everything he ever wanted. 

Before your parents’ mysterious deaths, you had been trained as an assassin. You blended in with shadows, blended in with a crowd; in fact, you never stood out. It was the art of the assassin that made you so damn valuable. 

Which was exactly why missions were so damn boring. So, this mission that you were on was to evaluate, investigate and strike the new mob boss that came up from the underground. He went simply by “G”. And as far as you could see he was interesting. 

Oh, and he knew that you were there. He thought he wasn’t giving anything away, but there was tell tale signs that gave it away. The way he flicked his lighter deliberately and lit up his cig. Purple smoke escaping his nasal cavity as held it in before blowing it out allowing the smoke to dance around him before dissipating into the atmosphere. 

You watched as he suddenly appeared right behind you, but you calmly turned around and looked at him. To you he reminded you of the many stories of death incarnate walking amongst mortals. Gods; was he so damn captivating. Marvelous even. … Ok, so you had a weird kink for skeletons. Thanks Diablo and all the movies with skeletons walking around. Tim Burton; this is your fault! 

Smiling you bowed to him keeping your eyes on him though. “Never lower your eyes to an enemy.” The old saying came back to you. Because if you did you could wind up dead. 

You watched as he arched a bone brow at you. Hmm, now that you got to see him up close he didn’t look like a normal skeleton. His bones were thicker. Thicker than a human’s bones were. 

He wore a long-sleeved turtle neck that was grey in color with a leather jacket that stopped at where his ribs were with a fluffy hood in the back his pants were black skinny jeans and he had a chain attached to what you guessed was his wallet. His belt was a black leather with a silver buckle. You had to admit he had style. But did you have to kill him? Assuming the skeleton was a him. You weren’t sure, but it looked like a him. 

Slowly you stood upright and kept your hands at your side in plain view. Relaxing your shoulders. “Sorry to intrude.” You smiled at him. 

G had watched you from the moment you entered the building and was watching him. He didn’t know who you were or why you were there, but it was obvious you weren’t making it hard to be found. Almost like you wanted to be caught. But when checked your stats that is it was it read: 

Name: Gypsy Rose   
Lv: 160  
Exp: 950  
Hp: 16  
Att: 712  
Def: 890  
Status: Curious about you  
Status: Doesn’t even care if she gets caught  
Status: Why do you look so hot

Ok that had him smirking. So you thought he was hot? But still that lv was really high. You were almost on par with a boss monster. It unnerved him a lot. 

Taking out his pack of cigs and putting one in his mouth he then took out his lighter flicking it open as it made a “click” noise lighting up his cig and then blowing blue smoke out around him. Then suddenly he short cut next to the female whom didn’t even flinch or indicate that she was even scared. 

Watching her bow to him suddenly but never once letting her eyes leave him he arched a bone brow at her. Blonde hair almost the color of buttercups but a bit lighter with green eyes and lightly tanned skin. Her clothes were skin tight showing off all her curves. She wasn’t slim, no she had hips, a nice set of thighs, a decent pair of breasts. Wearing leather black pants with leather black boots and a black spaghetti strap tank top and a black leather jacket. Upon her person hanging from her belt was a set of throwing daggers. He watched as you kept your hands at your side not bothering to move at all until you stood back up. 

Hearing your voice it sounded melodic with a hint of sadness. But you smiled. Why were you so sad but smiling? 

“Somethin’ I can help ya with there princess?” G asked as you still smiled. 

“Just checking on you. You are all new to the area. I wanted a first-hand look at you. Heard your calling yourself a mob boss goes by the name of Don G.” 

G knew that wasn’t a question it was you knowing your facts. “Tha’s right Princess. I’m Don G. And why ya investingatin’?” 

“A new mob boss in town, and a monster at that close to the territory of Don Knox. Doesn’t look good. Like your… moving in.” 

“What if I am?” G asked taking a puff off his cig and letting it escape through his nasal cavity. 

“Wanted to see the competition.” 

“Well here I am, ya like what ya see?” His smirk got a bit bigger as he knew the answer. 

But instead you shrugged and acted as if he didn’t interest you in the slightest. Giving him a hum in response. “Well, I better be off. Maybe I’ll see you again. Or maybe I won’t.” 

With that you took off before he could grab you though you were gone. You were impossibly fast for a human. 

Narrowing his eyesockets as you left looking in the direction you went off to. It wasn’t no where near Don Knox’s place. So, who were you? 

He needed intel if he was going to meet you again he wanted to be prepared.


	2. Dance Floor Killing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence and death, blood all up on the dance floor. 
> 
> You and G have a heart to heart. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone.

It had been several weeks since G had seen you or even heard from you. Seemed you were keeping your distance. 

Any information he tried to glean from people, be they monster or human; no-one knew you. 

When he had Aster look you up there was only a death certificate for you that popped up and a news article saying that “Gypsy Rose of the Rose Assassin clan had never been found after the brutal murder of Mr. and Mrs. Rose.” That made him frown and Aster looking at his brother trying to find some way to help him out in this quandary. 

“Maybe if you see her again you can ask her.” Aster offered his brother as G contemplated it. 

“Don’t know. I ain’t seen her since tha day she was getting a “peek” at me. No one knows nothin bout her, n the closest I got is a nickname called the “reaper” G replied as he took a cig out of his pack and put it between his teeth earning a scowl from Aster as he did so. 

“She might work for Don Knox. So if you see her again, try to pry out information from her.” 

G nodded but it was late enough he wanted to go to a club and mingle. 

Heading out the door he left for a nightclub that was both monster and human friendly and was in the “neutral” side of town. The neutral side was a safe haven. Where no one could kill, and no one could get hurt in any way. Some of the other mods from different cities close to Ebbot came here too since it was the only safe haven for miles, and it’s location was in the middle of the three major cities. Ebbot City, Star City, and Light town. Star City had been built after monsters came to the surface. It was closer to Mt. Ebbot. And Light Town was still fairly new another monster human city where monsters and humans lived in relative peace; aside from the mafia making it worse that is. 

G walked inside the nightclub and it was literally called “Club Haven”. Members could rent rooms and stay the night, visitors were asked to leave at closing time though. G had to pay a lot of money for him and Aster to get membership though. But they treated them right, their price was the same price a human had to pay. Ten thousand up front and only two thousand ever six months. Not bad and the protective it offered was excellent. 

Making his way over to the bar he flagged down a cute little waitress with black hair and hazel eyes asking for Gin and tonic. 

“Sure, thing bone daddy.” The female practically purred. He smirked at her watching her ass and hips as they sashayed away from him to grab up the bottles needed to make his drink. Coming back, she flipped the bottle of gin in the air grabbing it by the neck and pouring the gin. She then flipped it behind her back grabbing it with her other hand and setting it down. Then poured in the tonic water. She grabbed the knife and flipped it in the air catching it by the handle as she torn into the lime and cut off a wedge then pushed over the drink to him. 

G chuckled and handed her the money “Keep the change kitten.” Her purred back at her. 

Her eyes sparkled as she slipped the money into her bra and made her way to another customer. 

Turning in his seat leaning against the bar watching people dance to whatever song was playing he took a sip of his drink as he caught site of a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes moving from the door onto the dance floor. 

Jolting forward he looked to see if it was her. Getting up and ditching his drink on the bar he made his way to the floor and got ground against by female and male dancers alike. 

Normally he wouldn’t really care, but he was on a mission to see if that was the elusive Gypsy Rose. So, growling as he maneuvered his way through the dancing crowd he finally caught up with her. Reaching out he grabbed her and turned her around. 

But as soon as he grabbed her he heard a scream. The woman went to run, he grabbed her hair, but a wig fell off, leaving him holding a blonde wig that looked like the hair of Gypsy. 

The scream came from the left side of him near the stage. Scanning he saw that one male was skewered by a throwing dagger right in the major artery of his neck. Blood pouring out of him and pooling onto the floor as he laid there limp now. 

Another scream this one ahead of him as another male just dropped over from yet another throwing dagger right through the middle of his eyes and a slight across his throat. But he saw no culprit. Though the dance floor was in chaos. Members were going to their rooms, visitors were ushered out immediately. 

He decided to go to his room for the time being. What he didn’t expect was you in already in his room and waiting for him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were good at stalking your prey. These two men were on a kill list with a bounty of five hundred thousand a piece for raping Don Shelts’ daughter not more than a month ago. No other hunter or police could get close to them. So when the reaper showed up taking the job Don Shelts knew his daughters attackers were dead before they knew what would hit them. 

You had stalked them to the neutral area, going into Club Haven thinking they’d be safe. You found a homeless gal that resembled you in looks paying her five thousand on the spot to just wear a wig, some nicer clothes and walk in there. 

She pulled it off, the guys started looking at the decoy instead. Allowing you to slip in with a black wig on and hazel contacts. Changing your clothes to that of a sexy black skirt with a red halter top on and a red leather jacket and red knee-high boots with fishnet stockings on. You looked bad ass. Your throwing daggers strapped to your thigh behind the skirt, your dagger up your right sleeve as you walked in. 

Target one spotted left side near stage. Walking up, swaying your hips as your boots clicked upon the wooden floor you bent down running your hand up your thigh grabbing a dagger and then with a flick of your wrist as you slowly moved back up like you were doing some kind of provocative dance you threw your dagger and walked off knowing it hit its mark. Right in the main artery of his neck. He was dead before he hit the floor. 

Target number two spotted up ahead going towards member rooms. Dancing around and making your way towards the male you grinned devilishly as you reached for another dagger and threw it landing it right between his eyes and before he hit the floor you grabbed out your dagger sliding it down your arm and into your hand as you grabbed his shoulder and slit his throat. 

Walking you quickly wiped the blade of any blood on an intoxicated female that wasn’t sure what was going on. You left the blood on her back making it so not a drop of it was on you. 

You made your way to the elevators and scanning the list you saw G’s name on lvl ten. You pinged it. Once on the floor the doors slid open. The locks were easy for you to pick. Grabbing out the keycard you slid it through and the mechanical gadgets fixed your keycard with the right magnetic frequency letting you inside. 

Once inside you went to his bathroom flicking on the light as you checked yourself out. You didn’t have a drop of blood on you. Good, it was always a pain in your ass to wash it out of clothes and hair. 

You took a seat on his couch. You had seen him when you first walked in. If he was smart; and you figured he was; he’d go to his room here. 

So, when he did walk in and saw you sitting there with your legs crossed he stared at you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ya dyed yer hair princess.” 

He made no move to go near you. Instead he walked over to pour himself a glass of some kind of monster alcohol. It was in a blue bottle with an echo flower printed on the front. 

“Gals’ got to keep herself hidden. Speaking of hidden. I heard you’ve been asking about me.” You sat there staring at him. 

“Well, you “investigated” me. Seemed I should repay the offer. Do some digging of m’own.” 

Tilting your head you looked at him smiling a bit. “Interested in me or something? I’m flattered that you would care.” You sounded a bit sarcastic. Which you were, because most people only wanted you dead. He just wanted information. Made you wonder why. 

After pouring himself a drink he offered you one. “Thirsty Princess.” 

“No, I don’t like alcohol. Even monster alcohol.” 

He hummed in response staring at you. Seeing your lv and exp had gone up a lot in that time. 

“Are you going to sit with me or am I going to have to drag you over here to get you near me?” you asked playfully. 

“Those men ya killed. Wha’d they do?” G made no move to come near you. 

“Raped another Don’s daughter for payment. Felt they got ripped off, so used her to get to him. Well it worked, they were on a kill list. I simply did the world a favor by offing them.” You stated it so nonchalantly. 

G nodded taking a drink as he moved over to sit near you. As soon as he sat you slid over to him and straddled his lap. Moving your hands to touch his face he grabbed your wrists with both of his hands and held your hands at back. The minute you touched him he felt a gentle shock to his soul. Stars, a good-looking killer would be his soulmate. Just his luck! Leaning forward he set his drink down and then ran his hands up your thigh finding the daggers. Two of four were missing. He unbuckled them and slid off. Then reaching up your sleeve he grabbed the dagger taking it out and setting with the other weapons tossing them all out of reach. 

“Relax boneboy. I don’t have any intention of killing or hurting you. I came here to talk. Maybe get a kiss?” You teased him a bit. 

“Ask your questions, but I’ll only answer you if answer me.” 

“Deal.” You said and then leaned in kissing his cheek a bit feeling his cold bone against your warm red lips. 

G shivered a bit, his body betraying his calm exterior. 

“Why are you asking me about bone boy?” 

“Because I find you interesting.” 

You blushed a bit at that. “Really? Why’s that?” 

“Ah, no, you asked, now I get to ask.” G chuckled making you pout which made him grin while chuckling. 

“Why are you considered dead?”   
“Because they never found my body. And I don’t live in that country anymore.” 

You two talked well into the night. Eventually G stood up grabbing you firmly by the ass as he shortcut into his bedroom throwing you onto the bed.


	3. Sin Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and G get your sin on. 
> 
> Warning: Graphic display of sex. The whole damn chapter is sex with G! You have been warned. Enjoy all you sinners. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna chat or idk ask questions? Talk to me on Tumblr [Fearcrow_Fury](https://minaravenstorm.tumblr.com/)

It started off as tit for tat kind of conversation that lead into a business proposition for you. 

“Switch Dons, work fer me Princess. Help me kill Don Knox and once I’m the new Don of this area you’ll never have ta kill again.” 

You had to admit that was a pretty tempting offer. You let it play around in your mind as you were now in his bed and he was leaning over you looking at you like you were his favorite dish and he was going to feast upon you with a ravenous hunger. 

It wasn’t like you hadn’t had sex before, but you never got it on with a monster. There were plenty of men that you had to seduce and then murder in their sleep. You may be a killer, but the truth was you hated it. So, G’s offer was very tempting. You wanted kids, a family of your own, away from all the crap and corruption. 

Letting out a breath you didn’t know you had held in you leaned forward kissing his teeth as he leaned in kissing you back. Granted he had no lips, so it felt a little awkward, but your soul and heart told you this was something more. This felt right, and suddenly you got cold feet. You didn’t want to hurt him. 

With a gently push of your hands you lifted yourself off the bed still kissing him as he started to move from your lips to your neck sending shivers down your spine. You needed to leave before you regretted this. Something told you, you did not want to regret this moment with him. But why you weren’t sure. 

Though when he parted his teeth and bit your neck your spine started to feel like it was melting, and your legs turned to jello as you fell back against the bed with him landing back on top of you. You could feel his boney hands run down your sides as you gripped his shirt and let out a soft moan, his hands felt so warm. Weird… you thought bones would feel colder. 

“Nnnnggghhh…” you moaned out as he licked your neck. Wait… since when did skeletons have…. Ohh fuck it… you couldn’t think straight. 

He moved down your neck to your clavicle and kissed there while running his tongue along it and gently blowing on it causing you to shiver from pleasure. 

‘Shit, shit, shit… nooooo… ‘, your mind screamed at you. But ahhhh it felt so good. It’s been a while since you’ve been touched like this and you really didn’t want to move.

Your fists dug into his jacket as you started to yank it off. ‘Ahh, what are you doing?’ your head screamed at you. 

G helped tug off his jacket and then he took your jacket off as he threw it on the floor with his own. Looking at you now. Your skin had some scars on. There was a long scar along your shoulder that looked old and not very well healed over, it moved from your shoulder down to your shoulder blade in the back.

You must have been through a lot growing up cause he spotted another scar along the back of your neck it wasn’t too deep and it was old as well. Moving his hands up he ran his phalanges along your scars softly as felt you take in a deep breath and holding it in. 

“Still gorgeous Princess.” He stated and then kissed you on the lips as he pushed you down onto your back and moved his hands down your sides to your hips and played with the hem of your skirt. He looked at you as he pulled away and you could tell he wanted this. But there was that nagging feeling that you were doing something wrong. That he’d get hurt. You weren’t worried about your own feelings. 

“If you don’t want this. Just say so now.” When did his already sexy raspy voice get sexier? Was it that obvious that you were conflicted about this. 

“I, don’t want to hurt you.” And you didn’t, you really didn’t want to hurt his feelings. 

G chuckled at that his laugh was raspy and felt your face heat up form the embarrassed blush you were giving him. “Princess if I didn’t want this. You’d be out of my room already.” 

And you were inclined to believe him. After all the cheeky little fucker could teleport. After a bit of conflicted torturous thoughts in your head of … 

‘Just have this moment and walk away like you always do. He’s handsome and you know you’re attracted girl. Get it on already.’ The little devil sitting on your right shoulder. 

‘But, what if you do hurt him? You’d never forgive yourself.’ The little angelic you stated. 

‘Ugh, don’t listen to goodie two shoes bitch that can’t even dress right, you know you want him.’ You could feel your little devil self scoff at your little angel self. 

‘Well devil me has a point. You dress horribly.’ You replied mentally to them. 

‘Well then go ahead and hurt him, you’ll regret it later.’ You heard her huff and then disappeared. Your devil grinned and fist pumped. “Score.” And then she disappeared too leaving you looking at G as he arched a bone brow looking at you as he started to pull away. 

Grabbing him roughly you pulled him back against you as you started to kiss along his teeth before moving downward to chin then up under his chin moving along to his neck area. Your hand roaming over his back as you felt his pelvis grind into your crotch feeling a …. Was that a penis? Alright, well screw logic at this point, magic was the answer. And damn, he felt big. You were honestly a bit worried about being split wide open. 

G moved his hands along your skin as he made moans of his own which spurred you on as you moved your hand from his back to his sweater and yanked it up; him moving to allow you to get rid of it; and it too got tossed to the side. 

With abandonment he yanked off your halter top throwing it as he moved down and kissed your breasts gently before taking a nipple between his teeth as your back arched up and he started licking it circling it with his tongue. Your hands slipped into his pants as you gripped his dick and started to squeeze causing him to shudder and his bones to rattle. Stars you loved that sound. It causing you to become flushed all over your body as you shivered from the sound. 

Pushing one of his fingers up under your skirt he found you were thongs and smirked. You were so hot, so naughty, Stars you were like a drug to him. Your scent smelled like buttercups on a spring day mixed with erotic spice and a hint of danger. Pulling aside your thong he moved his phalange up to your clit and started to rub against it cause you moan and grind against his hand. Slowly he moved from your breast to your stomach peppering hot kisses and licks as he continued to travel downward. 

Reaching your skirt, he flipped it over and then ripped your fishnets at the crotch causing you to shudder as he started to lick at your click while moving his long phalanges inside of you. Pumping his fingers and in out of your already dripping wet folds. 

When he ripped your fishnets at the crotch you shivered a bit. You liked a man that could take charge, but damnit, now you had to buy a new pair. And then your mind went blank as another moan escaped you and ground your pelvis against his face feeling his tongue lick and flick at your clit. Damn, he knew how to use that tongue. 

G was more than ready by this point and could tell you were too. Standing up slowly he yanked off his pants and then took off your boots tossing them as well. He left on the skirt, but the fishnet had to go same with the thongs. He chuckled a bit at the words on your thongs “eat me” … ‘sexy and cute’ he thought to himself as he moved you gently up more onto the bed. 

Once you were where he wanted you he lowered himself down and pushed his dick against your opening, he slowly pushed himself inside of you filling you up as he did so. Once fully inside of you he gave you a bit of time to adjust to his size and girth. 

Staring up at him as he was on top you wrapped your arms around his neck playing with his neck running your fingers over it feeling his bones. There were little chips here and there, but still so smooth. You wrapped your legs around him and urged him forward. 

He took the hint cause he moved then pushed back in. Each thrust of his pelvis shoving his dick back inside you cause you to moan and groan as you pushed against him in return. He picked up tempo and started going faster. 

“You’re going to scream my name before this night is through.” He whispered into your ear as he bent down lowering his body against you still thrusting inside of you feeling your walls suck him in. 

“Ahhh… nnnahhh…..ahhhh” you moaned in return and started to run your nails along his spine causing him to shudder and moan in return. He made the greatest noises ever. So far no one compared to him. 

At some point you lost your skirt to as he took that off and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. You were on your knees as he moved behind you. Your hair in his hand as pulled it and made you moan even louder while thrusting into you faster and faster. You were huffing and puffing as you continued to thrust back against him taking every inch of him into your tight dripping pussy. 

G reached down leaning over you as he started to finger your clit against moving circles around it before massaging and causing you to scream in response your body spasming and convulsing with the need to feel him deeper inside of you. 

“Ah, that’s it Princess. Scream my name and be a good girl for your bone daddy.” He grinned his breath even more raspy than before. As you moaned, and he thrust into your so hard it rocked your body as he grabbed your hair and tugged it harder cause a scream to exit your past your lips “G…. fuck …. Fuck me harder G fuck…” Yep your words were lost to you. But it spurred him on even more. 

“Cum for me Princess.” He groaned as he slammed into you harder and rougher before. And soon you were gushing your fluids all over him. He came after feeling you squirt your juices all over him. Before you could fall into the mattress he grabbed you flipping you over onto your back as he felt himself knot inside of you and snuggled up next to you. 

He watched sleepily as your eyes closed and soon you both passed out.


	4. Waiting game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G goes to make a deal and has to wait for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad I don't have to discontinue this. I updated the authors note on the previous page stating as such. I'm honestly sorry for the scare guys. Should not happen again.

Waking up the morning after having sex was usually always just mindless. But for some reason seeing him laying next to you felt right. You couldn’t quite place it, and you didn’t know why, but you felt at peace with him near you. 

Which is why you felt like utter shit that you had to leave. Don Knox was expecting you after all. And you had that proposal to think over that Don G had given to you. 

Sliding out of bed you grabbed up your clothes… fishnets ruined but you put them back on anyway, getting redressed and slipping out the door. Down the elevator and into the lobby/dance floor as you went outside then slipped away.   
/ /  
G woke up much later looking around and noticing you were gone. He let out a bit of sigh. He figured you wouldn’t stay around. Stars you were his soulmate, but maybe you didn’t want him? Or you didn’t know? 

Shaking his head as he rubbed the back of it deciding to take a shower. He’d hoped to wake up with you, give you kisses, tell you that he knew you were his soul mate… but you left. 

He was already naked, his bare bones not covered up at all. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the water and washed himself up, which for a skeleton didn’t take that long. The water went right through him… heh heh. 

After he was done he toweled himself off and got redressed, putting on black skinny jeans, a light blue turtleneck with his signature jacket and boots. Grabbing up his keys and pocketing them as he checked for his cigs. Pulling one out and placing it between his teeth as he grabbed up his phone and checked it. 

Sure enough, there was several text messages from his brother. Sighing he read them all. A meeting had been set up to see the weapons they were providing for Don Knox. These weapons were better in everyway and didn’t run on bullets, they were basically lasers that could cut through almost anything. 

The idea was to get into the organization and infiltrate. G decided he’d be the monster for the job, and Aster would stay out of it and help Alphys develop better weapons for customers. They would be using a restaurant as a ruse for the business. 

Under the restaurant was the other side of the business a speakeasy since the police were cracking down on alcohol lately. It was prohibited, so they had a secret entrance hidden in the back in the alleyway as well as one on the way to the bathrooms. 

The restaurant had been named taverna di lasagna, since Aster loved italian food for the most part. They had other various dishes like authentic italian pizza pie. But it mostly noodle dishes. 

G thought about the restaurant, it had taken almost all their money to get the place and get it going. Upstairs above the restaurant was where they lived. The place looked unassuming so cops didn’t really bother them much. Undyne worked as the “bouncer” for the speak easy. 

But they needed the human Don Knox out of the way. Their goal was to get of the Don once and for all and make the community a nicer place to live for monsters and the humans just trying to get by. 

“Damn old guy is a pain in the ass.” G muttered as he ported out of there and back to his home. Aster was there waiting for him. “I see you’re finally back. Remember brother this is our key to getting in there and making our way up the ranks to get close to the Don. It might take a long while to do so...” 

G cut him off “Yeah I know bro. But I met with tha “Reaper” n gave er’ an offer. If she kills em first, then we’re in tha clear for tha most part.” 

Aster looked at him clearly not convinced the woman would go against the huamn. “Think she will?” 

“Guess we’ll see.” G lit up the cig he hadn’t touched yet that was still in his mouth; pulling his lighter out with a “click” as he lit up and a “click” as he flicked his wrist tucking it back away inside his jacket pocket. 

Aster groaned at the smoke but otherwise didn’t say anything as he walked over and opened a window. “Just go...” he really hated his brothers smoking habits. 

Porting away as smoke lingered in the air he went to the meeting spot. 

Knoxs’ goons were there already. Undyne was there with a nervous looking Alphys wringing her yellow scaled dino-like hands. 

“Well ya kept us waitin’ fer so long we thought fer sure ya was jus’ playin us fer fools.” Some big dumb looking guy in a gray suit with a fedora hat to match looked at G as he just kept smoking his echo flower cig. The wisps of purple smoke billowing up and dancing into the atmosphere. 

“Sorry to keep ya waitin’. I was busy with a hot dame.” G grinned. 

Some of the humans eyed him with an incredulous stare, others with smirks on their face and “right on” kind of look in their eyes. 

So apparently not all the humans working for Knox were dicks... good to know. Maybe if he got in with these weapons he could convert a few of them. He stored that knowledge away for later. 

“Right then, on to tha topic at hand? These bad boys don’t use bullets at all, but use plasma to shoot out a beam at your target and puncturing holes in em to kill them. Easy to charge too. We developed them so all you have to do is plug them in at night and run off a battery inside the gun.” 

The big guy that talked looked impressed. “Really, all that and yer willing to sell em to us?” Now he looked at G in disbelief. “Why not just keep em fer yerself?” 

“What’s the fun in that? Can’t get on Don Knoxs’ good side if I keep all the good stuff for us monsters.” G grinned and blew out a puff of air. “There is a catch, in adition to buying the guns I want in. Plus you’ll need someone like me in case you break a gun and need it fixed.” 

“We’ll take the cases offered and we’ll talk to Don Knox about this.” He offered. 

G opened a gas grabbed out a gun and tossed it to him. Watching as hte man clumsily grabbed the gun before letting it drop to the ground; which he almost botched. 

“That’s all you get till you come back with an answer.” G told him. 

The guys took up their guns looking like they were going to use force but G let his magic surge as his eye lit up with a light blue color as he formed a gaster baster. “You want a bad time?” he asked them. Watching them all back down as they took the weapon and left. 

Undyne snorted, “Those wimps. I knew humans were soft, but a little magic send them running.” 

Alphys let out a breath of air as she shut the case and looked it up. “W well we should g get going then. Can’t l leave the weapons here.” 

 

G nodded and started shortcutting the boxes into the truck with the restaurant logo on it. Once they were all packed up he let Undye and Alphys drive it back as he ported back home. 

“Well brother, how did it go?” Aster asked him as he looked up from his computer having worked on a new design. 

“We’re waitin’ on the answer.” 

Aster frowned but nodded. He figured something like this would happen.


	5. The Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take out the "Rat" and G finds himself hoping that you'll not kill the poor bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh, it'll pick up a bit more. Been preoccupied with packing all my stuff and throwing things out. Tennessee here I come at the end of June.

Weeks went by again with no word from you; however he did get a reply from Knox, that old man was furious that the weapons weren’t given to him, but submitted allowed G to work for him as both a runner and the one to fix the new guns in case anything broke. He was basically “errand boy” with a special privledge. 

So there he was in the building of Don Knox lazing about and smoking a cig. Some of the guys weren’t too intimidated by him and came to speak to him. Not all the guys were asshats at least. Some stayed in the back being on the fence and others outright couldn’t stand the sight of him. Oh well, those clowns didn’t matter. 

“N’ then tha reaper; she’s a real killa ya know; she comes in like a dancer n just kills tha otha Don like it’s nothing. Slight his throat from ear to ear. N’ then Don Knox takes ova. None o’ tha other Don’s touch em cause o’ her.” One guy was telling G while others rolled their eyes. 

Those guys didn’t think G should know these stories. G on the other was just cemented in his idea that you would be a great choice to kill Knox... if only he could get to agree to the idea and not just think it over. 

Now that he thought about you he thought back to that night, a bit of a smirk playing on his face. You were good to touch, lick, feel, hold, thrust into. Ok, G get your head out of that thought and back to the present. But still he missed you. 

“So, where’s this reaper of yours? Out killing?” G asked. The man just shook his head. 

“No-one, not even tha Don m’self knows where she’s at when she’s out n about.” The man commented and looked at him. “But, they say she’s like a ghost. No one can see er until after tha kill. Ya see her, if she lets ya.” And the expression was very grave indeed. Like he believed that if you spoke of her you could die any minute. 

“What’s her childhood like?” G decided to ask, it was a good way to get intel; not because he was facinated by her he was really into her and wanted to know more. 

“Hmm...” the male thought it over then shrugged, “She’s half Asian, come from a tribe o’ assassins or somethin’ don’t really know.” 

He thought about it a bit longer. “Think er’ family died, not sure how she started workin’ for Don Knox.” 

Eventually G watched the man walk off as he thought about it. You lost your entire family. That must have been harsh. No wonder you were good at your job though if you were raised by a whole family of assassins. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
More weeks passed by and G didn’t have much to fix. But rumors went through the ranks that there was a rat amongst them. Someone talked to the police. Someone was going to die. It was just a matter of time. 

G didn’t want to think about it. He was off doing errands; collecting payment from people in their shops. He tried to do as little damage as possible and most paid up without him resorting to breaking anything. He did find out that the reaper was the one that kept them in line, apparently you did a fine job of it. How, none would say. Even when he pressed for more information; no one would talk. 

Then he met a kindly elderly woman that smiled at him. “The reaper of Ebbot?” she asked in old wizened cracked voice. “She actually helps us pay our protection fees. And then some. A wonderful woman she is.” The elderly female was more than happy to tell him about you. 

He was also surprised to hear that money you earned went into keeping the people protected. Apparently a hardened killer you were not! It was just another thing you had to do keep yourself alive, to keep the people protected. G sat there listening to the woman petting the cat whom she named “rose” and was Gypsy’s favorite cat of all time. 

“She’s such a nice woman, helps us stay protected, pays for it out of her own pocket. Knows how to aim for mans hearts; through the fith and fourth rib.” 

G snerked at the comment. The elderly lady wasn’t a threat, her soul was bravery and kindness, but no threat, never killed anyone she had LV of 1. But in her old age she had gotten a bit of a daker sense of humor. 

“She likes to visit rose and spoil her little “furbaby” as she calls the cat. I call the cat awnry. Little shit likes to knock down stuff off the counter.” The old lady shook her head glaring at the sleepy curled up cat in G’s lap. He had admit it was cute. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately he had to make it back and deliever the payments, he had learned you had a fondness for cats, calling them furbabies, that you protected Ebbots people as best you could. You only killed if you deemed it nessecary to kill, and you were a softy for kids. 

As he walked back into hang out of Knox’s gang he hands over the payment to an old timer who nods and takes the payment. He doesn’t say anything not even asking if the full payment is there. 

G takes his spot back behind the counter. Of course no one’s broken their weapons yet. Aster and Alphy does their jobs brilliantly after all. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days go by when you suddenly breeze in and grab one of the guys in the room G had been sitting in. It was the same lounge area where he’d been before and never once saw you at. But now, you were there, and dragging a guy by his tie and out the door. 

The guy in question was sweating now. It was the last time anyone saw him. Rumors went around that he was the “dirty rat” that went to the cops. All because he wanted out, because he was tired of being under the Don’s thumb and constant rule. He had a wife, kids, everyone knew this... and now he was gone. 

G felt a little remorse for the poor guy, but ultimately he realized something; in this world it was survival of the fittest, kill or be killed. And even though he knew you were a killer, cold hearted and fierce; he had also heard of your kindness, your soft spot for kids and cats. He hoped you hadn’t killed him.


	6. "Off with his head"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Mad Queen said "Off with his head"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm getting where I wanted this to go. Enjoy.

The next time you two met was when you were coming in and looked from head to toe almost dead on your feet. No literally you looked like you were about to dust… if humans could dust that is. Your eyes looked … hallow. It was a very disturbing sight for G to see. 

You had cuts all over your body and whispers that you had been taken by another gang went throughout all the ranks of Knox’s gang. And yet Knox hadn’t bothered to try and find you. 

Here you were though, torn, bloody, your clothes ripped and looking almost dead. His nonexistent heart seemed to sink as he took in your appearance and without really thinking it over he grabbed you holding you close as he just vanished with you in his arms back to his and his brothers place. Aster was great at healing and you needed it. That and you were his soulmate after all he couldn’t let you die. 

Barely conscious as it was you vaguely knew what was happening. Slipping in and out as you heard voices, felt a bed under you, then someone laying next to you holding you close to them. You felt warm, safe, for the first time since you were a child you felt like you could just sleep. And sleep you did. 

/ /  
When you finally awoke you were feeling much much better. Looking at yourself you didn’t see a single tear in your skin and all aches and pains were gone. You felt great. Looking around you were next to a skeleton monster who reminded you of G but way taller holding you close to him. 

“I see you are awake finally.” He spoke so eloquently and softly. “You were in a horrendous condition. But you are looking much better my dear.” 

You could say that again you felt great. “How long was I out?” you asked him. 

“A week. You were badly beaten, a few broken ribs, a twisted wrist. Several cuts, but thankfully none of those will scar. I hope you don’t think us uncouth, but we had to get you out of your clothes since they were matted to you. My brother washed you up and put you in some of his clothes.” 

You then remembered G was the last person you had seen, and you didn’t mind if he was the one that changed you. “Is G, here?” you asked him quietly. 

An unreadable expression passed his features as he hummed a bit in thought before answering you. Finally, he must have decided that telling you would be alright, “He’s here, drunk somewhere. You being in the state you were in didn’t help his mood and so he took to drinking after cleaning you up and slipping some of his clothes on you. But before we discuss his problems I have something to ask you. If that is alright of course?” 

“Sure, go ahead.” You sat up a bit and groaned from the dizziness it caused you. “First, do you care for my brother?” 

It was such a simple question and yet you dreaded it. You thought it over and decided yes, yes you did. You had only known him for a short time, but you felt a kinship there. But being where you had been raised you were more aware of your soul than almost all other humans. “He’s my soulmate, I know it, I can feel it. And I’m perfectly fine with that.” 

Aster gasped a bit, he hadn’t expected that answer. Actually, quite the opposite, he had expected you to say “no” and to ask when you could leave. But you said that, and he smiled a bit. He knew you were telling the truth. 

“You know that little red line of fate everyone talks about?” you suddenly asked him. 

He nodded, and you continued. 

“Before I came here to evaluate I had a dream of it. It led me to him. He was the one in my dream, and when I laid eyes on him for the very first time I felt it there in my soul.” You placed your hand over your heart and then smiled fondly. “Also, I know monsters can sense things about people. So, then you must know… I’m pregnant.” 

Aster closed his eyes, he was curious about you now. Most humans he had met were so ignorant of their souls and bodies that it was rare to find anyone that knew about such things and could even feel them. He knew you weren’t a mage though, so he was even more curious. “Yes the baby is fine. That leads me to why my brother is drinking. It’s a monster baby, well half breed rather. And it’s his.” 

But you already knew that too. “I know. So, my baby is still kicking?” you grinned and looked up at him as he nodded. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Aster asked as you obliged and began to tell him everything. 

You had been born in Beijing China to a clan of assassins that clung to the old ways. You had been raised and taught how to channel your inner chi and identify yourself through your soul. You had to become aware of self before moving on. Then one night your family had been murdered and Knox had saved you. It’s why you took the job he gave you. 

But there was something off about Knox, had been off and for the longest you had no idea what. But then just a week ago you had found it. 

Aster listened and then hummed when you finished. “Well, you know yourself pretty well then. I’m honestly surprised since most humans don’t even realize or bother to care. You are much different. I think you would be a good mate to my brother. But for now, you need to eat. I shall go prepare food, so stay here and rest.” 

You nodded then laid back down falling back to sleep as you waited. It wasn’t too long when you were awoken again by Aster as he gave you soup to eat. It was leek soup, along with tea to drink, and some rice on the side. “Thank you, this all looks really good.” 

Taking the tray, you began to eat and once it was finished you fell back to sleep. 

For another week you had stayed with the brothers. G slowly stopping his drinking as he came in to check up on you. You were amused by him because he’d simply walk in, take off his shirt, smirk at you, and climb into bed. He would hold you gently as if you were the most fragile person on the planet. And if you were being honest with yourself it felt great. You loved this. But you knew it couldn’t last forever. You had to get back to work sometime. 

Which lead to…

“Ya can’t be serious kitten. You’re gonna go back there ta work, with him? For him?” G was ticked off and rightly so. “He didn’t even bother ta look for ya. Why bother?” 

You sighed, did you two have to fight now? You weren’t even sure of your relationship with him yet. You two had just kinda fallen into this whole “being comfortable and loving” situation and now you were having your first argument. Lot to take in.   
“I told you, I have to go back to work.”   
“Tch…” was the only sound you got as you looked over at your hot skeleton and let out a giggle. Over the past week he barely kept his hands off you, kissing you everywhere you let him, and even having great sex almost every night, till Aster berated him for “fucking” his patient… literally. 

You two had been dancing around the whole pregnancy thing. But you were sure he knew cause he always placed his hand over your stomach and he was way more tired than normal. His bone sockets underneath were darker than normal, and he had been falling asleep everywhere. 

When you asked Aster he chuckled and explained that monsters had to transfer magic to the baby to help it develop. So yep, G knew you were pregnant. You were only a couple weeks into your pregnancy. But it was the fact that you could feel your body changing even if it was subtle. 

Walking over you slipped your arms around his waist and pulled him close to you as you felt his bones go rigid at first before relaxing some. Leaning up you kissed the side of his skull and leaned against him. “Don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine. You should be more worried everyone else.” You playfully told him. 

That received a sigh. He knew damn well what you were. Turning around he captured you in his arms and held you close again him refusing to let you go. “Please, just stay here, ya’l be safe.” 

“I’m safe wherever I go.” 

“Uh huh, so that’s why ya got kidnapped, beaten, broken ribs; s’cause ya were safe?” He did not even look amused. 

Sighing you finally settled for something. “Alright then, go with me. You can stand guard outside of the room. Knox won’t let you in.” 

“Deal.” And with that you were both gone as you were now outside of the building. 

Grabbing his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze you then let go and waltzed in. Pushing the doors open as you moved and G walking along behind you. You noticed that everyone gave pause and gasped to see you alive, and with G at your side walking with you. Why was a monster walking with you? You NEVER let anyone human or otherwise walk with you. Not even animals. 

Whispers, you knew it was going to happen. Show weakness and it’d be used against you. But if made G feel a bit better so you’d deal with the consequences… later.   
/ /   
G sat outside the door and waited. He wasn’t happy, but you letting him “guard” you was the best compromise he was going to get. Of course, he wasn’t stupid he knew the risk you were taking just letting him do this. It showed weakness and he knew a lot of the guys here either hated you or desired you. 

So, here he was sitting outside of Knox’s door waiting. It seemed like it was taking forever, really it was only a couple of minutes since you walked in. But then… when you walked out you were bloody… why the HELL were you BLOODY? He wanted to scream, not even a couple of minutes went by and you were fucking hurt again! 

Wait, no that wasn’t your blood. Now that he looked at you better you were just covered in blood and what was that in your hands? Stars… you just killed knox. He was frozen solid for a minute, a simple minute and hell all broke loose. 

/ / Before you killed Knox / /   
Walking in you let the door shut behind you as you moved over to Knox. He didn’t bother to look up, didn’t bother to check up on you. That to you just confirmed what your attackers had told you. That he had given the order all because you let G and the other monsters live. “So, not even going to look at me? Tell me why you ordered the kill?” 

No answer as he sat there going over his “business” transitions. A ring of drugs and merchandise that was forged and fake. The selling of weapons to gangs and a sex traffic ring he was into as well. 

That made you bristle, you were pissed, he wasn’t even going to talk to you. “I’m pregnant and after all I’ve done for you, this is what I get?” 

“If your pregnant with that abominations offspring then get rid of it. I won’t have you fucking monsters or being a whore. You’re my weapon… nothing more.” 

….Nope, fuck him. Time for new management.

With a couple swift steps, you were in front of him, before he could blink your sword was drawn and well like the Mad queen says “off with his head”. Slicing with perfect precision you cut off his head and before it rolled you had it by the few hairs remaining on his near balding head as you walked back out the door and were covered in blood.

/ / Back to now / /   
“Can’t go a fuckin’ minute without killin?” he gaped as he looked down seeing Knox’s head in your hands. 

“Don’t act like this is what you wanted!” you shot back. Oh look another fight. “Just get us back your place before they realize what’s happened.” 

G sighed and grabbed you close then you were both gone, and before you knew it you were back at his place. The whole your body being devoid of air didn’t bother you thanks to years of training. But still it was a bit dizzying to you. 

Once back you handed him the head and went off to go take a shower. G sighed looking at the head. Well he did ask you for this… but shit… after he found out you were pregnant with his kid no less he had thought about telling you not to bother… he wasn’t fast enough, and you were a risk taker a killer. He knew! 

Taking the head, he threw it in a bag, sealed it and threw it in the freezer. 

Later that night as he was laying in bed with you holding you close watching you sleep he heard his brother. 

“WHY IS THERE A HEAD IN MY FREEZER?”

G chuckled a bit. He’d tell his brother later.


	7. Safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to check up on some people and G just takes it all in stride. Thank you universe for such an understanding mate.

G did tell his brother, the next morning after a wonderful “breakfast” he had with from you; if spreading your legs open to eat you out was actually considered a breakfast. And then leaving you flustered all day long after that.   
But you did understand his need to get up and get to business. Since you lobbed off the head of Don Knox and left you were basically in hiding and since the Don never knew about this location you were for now… safe. But well, you had things to check on even if G and Aster insisted on you staying in. 

Plus, you needed your clothes and you had “things” to check on.   
Heh, like anyone could ever truly tame you. 

Shit, your hair was still black, and your skimpy clothes… hmm, time to dress up as a homeless woman. After all people shouldn’t be able to identify you.   
“Aster, do you have any clothes that’ll fit me, and you don’t care about?”   
“Why on earth my Dear do they need to be clothes I don’t care about?” came his reply as he looked away from what he was working on. 

“I need clothes I can literally mess up and not ever want back.”   
Aster just stared at you for a about a minute then decided to just oblige you. Figuring if you were humored you wouldn’t leave and do something wreckless. Granted he understood why you took the head of Don Knox. And why you killed the man. If he had a child and that child was potentially in danger, he might do the same… expect there was a void and he knew how to use and leave the man there. But what was done was done.   
Getting up he walked into his room to look for the clothing he no longer cared about. Finding some old sweatpants and a blue turtleneck he walked back over to you and handed you the clothes. “Great.” You stated rather chipperly and began to roam around looking for different tools to do whatever you were going to do with the clothing. 

For the most part he went back to his work at the computer. After about twenty minutes of you digging around everywhere and finding all that you needed you got to work. Cutting some holes in the fabric then ripping at the hole with your hands on the pants and shirt. You then started to fade the clothing here and there to make it more authentic.   
By the time you were done you left and came back changed. All you needed was a hat. You decided to grab one of G’s black beanie hats; he had like three. Putting it on your head and grabbing a pair of his black boots you put them on and tied them up. 

On your way out, Aster looked up and was rather startled. You didn’t look the same. You didn’t look like you. You even went so far as to cut your hair all messy like, so it was uneven and smudged your face with what looked like dirt. 

“Where are you going? You know you need to hide and leaving is the opposite of that.” 

Stopping to look at him you saw his hands on his hips, his eyelights dim, and he looked like he was frowning. 

“I need my clothes, and I need to check on some things. G’s gone, and I’ll be careful. Thus, the disguise.” You let a grin take over your lips as you stared at him.   
“Absolutely not, G will have my head. He loves you Gypsy. Stars he loves, and he finds out you left like this he’ll go off in a mad rush to find you and bring you home.”   
Damnit, it’s like you didn’t know how much loved you. And you did love him. It was the first real feeling you had since meeting him. Outside of the pure happiness of having a baby growing inside of you; and then fear you might lose that child. But you had shit to do and it couldn’t wait. Like that guy you made everyone think was dead that was sitting at the safe house that needed to be checked up on.   
Sighing you let the grin drop and growing a more serious demeanor you walked over to him and gently cupped his face in your soft delicate hands, “Aster, I promise me and this baby bones are going to be a’okay. I won’t let anyone get me and I’ve been doing this all my life. There is no better assassin then me. Outside of Riya Shadowrose; but she works for me.” You weren’t going to tell him she was a necromancer though.   
Looking at you he sighed and then nodded. “Very well, but please be safe. I’ll try to soothe G when and if he finds out.”   
“Thank you ~.” You cooed at him then headed out. 

Once downstairs and outside you went around to the alley and started walking that way. Going out the side exit door vs the front door. Then finding a homeless vagrants thefted shopping cart from Walmart you grabbed it and started pushing it. It had been abandoned by someone and so you were just using. You’d bring it back if you could or leave it for someone else.   
It did take you a while to get where you needed to go but once at the little run-down shop you took out a key and went in through the backdoor. Upon opening you looked up see not just the most recent guy you “killed” but a lot of the others. You had set up this safehouse a long ass time ago. Knox had gotten much much worse over the years. Like paranoia had set in. But for some reason he never once suspected you.   
Closing the door as you stepped inside you smiled at them. The back area had no windows, so it was perfect for them to use as their bedroom area, there was an upstairs to and looking around you nodded towards the upstairs area.   
He got the hint though and started gathering people as you walked off to the front. All the windows had been boarded off with wood and blankets, so people couldn’t peep inside. Some of the mobsters from Knox’s crew helped you set this up. Seeing his paranoia for what it was and what could happen to any one of them. So, a lot of the gang was already on your side. Yes, some of them were diehard Knox supporters and you’d have to deal with them at some point.   
Making your way up the stairs you sat down on a chair and waiting. A little kitchen behind you and a bathroom off to the right-hand side. Your back facing the windows that were also boarded up.   
It took a bit, but everyone finally showed up and started taking seats. There were a lot and with Knox gone now you might be able to finally move these guys to their new homes with their families. Some of them had been here for months. You ran letters to their families; helped relocate them. 

“I should start by telling you good news first. Knox is dead. I uhh, killed him.” Ok that was blunt. You saw relieved looks on most of their faces, some of them knew all along it would be you that killed him; others seemed a bit upset like Knox got off easy. And you couldn’t fault them… those people had been straight up tortured by him and his advocates. “But that means his more loyal followers are on the move by now. So, we must be careful in how we proceed. The ones that have been here the longest will get moved first. Hope you guys don’t mind dying your hair and going in disguise for a bit?” 

“We don’t mind.” A female that Knox had allowed to become raped because he thought she cheated on him was one of the first ones to speak up. 

You smiled at her. She had been here … for what five months maybe longer you honestly forgot. “I’ll have the boys come around and bring in more food. So, if the loading bay could be cleaned up that would be great.” You then told them. 

They all nodded. Supplies had been running low. A man came up with the list and boy it was a lot. But you smiled at him and thanked him. 

Once that was out of the way you then headed back out using a different door to exit and went back to another safehouse, this one yours as he grabbed up some of your clothes and weapons… you just hoped that G and Aster were ok with the weapons. If not, you’d have to find a place near there to put your stuff at. Because like hell you were getting caught without a weapon… even if you were considered a weapon. 

By the time all your running around was done and making sure no one was following you; you went back to the brother’s home base climbing in through a window and setting your bags down. Turning around standing there with a smirk on his face was G. Shit… well looks like you were caught. 

“Have a nice night out?” He looked amused… maybe even understanding. 

“I… needed some stuff. I don’t have a lot here.” You explained as you lightly toed the bags. 

Watching him as he sighed and nodded his head. He moved over to the weapons bag and looked inside. Various blades of all sizes, one that seemed to wrap around your arm and spring loaded to pop out caught his attention.   
Raising a bonebrow, he just set the bag down again. “I get it. M’not happy bout it, but I get it.” He couldn’t cage you. You would probably die like one of those birds that gets caged and dies from lack of freedom. “Maybe next time let me come with ya yeah?” 

Smiling at him you moved over and kissed his teeth feeling his magical skin tingle on your lips. “If you’re here… sure.” 

And with that you two decided on food in bed and Netflix.


	8. The ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give birth and have a happy life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's over. Yeah, my endings aren't the greatest. But it's an ending. Hoped you all enjoyed.

Months had passed, you were getting bigger and bigger with the baby growing. Eating more and still exercising; still leaving the house to go check on your safe houses. Though now G was almost always with you, if not G then Aster was your companion. They were pleasantly surprised to see you hadn’t “killed off the rats” in Knox’s gang. That you weren’t as bad as they thought you were. G even stopped complaining about your killing knowing you did separate right from wrong and protected the ones that were doing what was right.

As you got food, and other things they needed G had taken talking to the people living in your safe house. They spoke highly of you. You got them messages about their families, even ensuring they were safe. You got them their needs and their wants. You made sure the families got their messages as well. 

Yes, he wasn’t going to bring up your killing anymore. Seeing as you really didn’t like it in the first place. 

He watched you move about the people smiling as they put their hands on your belly, feeling the small hybrid child you were carrying. 

That was his child, he felt so much pride in himself at that moment in time. He was so damn happy. 

Soon enough you would start moving people out of this place, soon enough they could make the city more better, livelier. Don Asgore had plans after all. 

/ / 

Later that night you fell asleep with G in the bed you shared. Cuddling up against him as you slept peacefully beside him. 

G couldn’t completely sleep as he rubbed his hand over your stomach feeling the baby. 

/ /

A few months had passed, and your stomach was getting bigger, your bladder felt smaller. 

Constantly running to the bathroom. Plans had been set, made and were in the middle of being inacted. Asgores team cleaned out all the other mobs and took over the city, those that were living in fear of Don Knox could now walk free. The police now had a monster police force as well right along the human one. A “government” had been established and a military force. The city was home to monsters and humans alike. 

Better health care, those that were living under fear actually came back here to live. Casinos were set up and people would come to spend their money. It was like a monster las vegas type deal, but there were no homeless, everyone had a home, if you had a gambling problem well you were given therapy. 

This was a home you could be proud of. 

/ / 

Soon enough you were giving birth to your baby; a baby girl you named Julie Serif. Your little family was precious to you and you’d do everything to keep them safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Crow's Tumblr for posts ](https://crows-works.tumblr.com/) Join me on this tumblr for drabbles, my personal au drabbles, other drabbles and mini episodes.


End file.
